David Wilson
David Wilson is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a young and eager reporter with an interest in the Powerpuff Girls. Before Season 1 Three years prior, Wilson was stopped by Tyler Osborn for a DUI. At the time, he was underage, but Osborn gave leniency. A few weeks prior, Wilson sprained his ankle on air. Season 1 Tom Seaton had an interview with Wilson on the same day that Sarah Bellum suspected him of bugging the mayor's office. Tyler Osborn followed and he was reminded on Wilson's DUI. Wilson was intent on learning more about the Powerpuff Girls, but Seaton assured him before the interview that he wasn't there to reveal any big secrets. A few days later, Wilson figured the only way to get to the origin of the Powerpuff girls was to investigate it himself, and began to film himself digging for the truth. Tyler Osborn informally hired Wilson to investigate John Utonium and offered his assistance in his investigation of the girls' origin. Wilson followed Utonium in the supermarket until Utonium ran off. Because of his leg, Wilson was unable to give chase. Wilson followed Utonium to his date with Melanie Reenie, but was easily discovered. Utonium, half-jokingly, asked the waiter Jerry if he could pour a pitcher of water of him. Wilson was behind on all of his deadlines, his producer was expecting a story on the Powerpuff Girls, and Tyler Osborn came to the station to make it even worse for him: not only was he off the Utonium investigation, but he had to stay away from Utonium and the girls at all times. Wilson continued to follow the girls in search of a story, following them into the woods outside of Townsville where the girls were tracking Norman Lumpkins. Wilson used his microphone to help avoid the motion sensors. Bubbles discovered him and Blossom included him in her plan. After finding Lumpkins' cabin, Wilson gave Blossom his microphone and left to take his position. Later, Blossom ran out of the red circle that indicated Lumpkins' property and allowed herself to be shot. Wilson recorded it and the tape, along with Lumpkins, was taken to the police station. Several weeks later, under the impression that the restraining order had been lifted, Wilson went to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, where he was promptly arrested. Wilson took his grievance to Tyler Osborn, who immediately corrected him regarding the nature of their relationship. Osborn made it clear that he was not going to drop the restraining order just because he helped capture Lumpkins, and strictly forbade him from interfering with police operations at Millennium Park. A few days later, David Wilson received a surprise visit at his apartment from Zane Gedge, who promised him he could get Osborn to revoke his restraining order in exchange for assistance. Wilson didn't believe his ability to convince Osborn, but agreed to help. Gedge explained they would be crashing the ritual at Millennium Park. That night, Beta Team leader relayed to Osborn that he saw a lone officer and a man in a brown suit cut across the park toward the center. Wilson videotapes Gedge arresting two Gangreen members, but was scared off when another tattooed member came to their rescue. Gedge saw that Wilson had escaped before fleeing himself. Wilson, meanwhile, continued to run until running into Osborn, who threatened him with up to twenty years in jail for breaking the restraining order unless he agreed to go out and draw Xavier's fire. Reluctantly, Wilson agreed to distract him long enough for Osborn to save his life by shooting Xavier three times, killing him. Osborn stayed true to his word and allowed Wilson to leave unimpeded. Season 2 One month later, Zane Gedge proved unable to repeal the restraining order on Wilson, and as part of Osborn's leniency, Wilson was forbidden to submit anything recorded during the ritual to his producers. Therefore, Wilson was let go from the station. In turn, Wilson opted to sell most of his possessions and move back to New York City. On the day of his departure, he was visited by Bubbles and Buttercup, who were hoping he could help search for Jeremy Flint. Wilson apologized for being unable to help, but promised he would mail them a copy of the footage taken at Millennium Park as soon as he arrived in New York. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Wilson, David Wilson, David Wilson, David Wilson, David Wilson, David Wilson, David